


Cookie run; The running

by SleeplessBug



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 55
Words: 19,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBug/pseuds/SleeplessBug
Summary: So many cookies, so little time Jesus christChapter one is a rules page! Please read it before requesting!
Comments: 28
Kudos: 79





	1. Starting place

Will be updated as we go

No smut requests

I hc the following cookies as minors, I will not be accepting any ship requests with them - Mala Sauce - Fig - Tiger Lily - Mango - Sandwich - Hero - Artichoke - Rollcake - Sorbet Shark

I hc the following cookies as Aromantic, Any ship requests with them will be defaulted to platonic - Dark Choco - Princess - Pink Choco - Birthday Cake - Crescent Moon 

The following ships are not going to be written due to either hc reasons or my own comfort

Advenberry, Princessknight, Generel Jujube; Peach; Plum; Pomegranate in any degree with one another, Croissaint with either Roguefort or Timekeeper, Cinnadino

Yes if I have the juice I will write your ocs, yes I do need descriptions of them


	2. Heroes fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

Hero Cookie was scared. 

He was hiding behind a tree that Cyborg Cookie had blasted over during one of their fights. He was breathing heavily, holding his side tightly. He could hear Cyborg flying around, Hero was trying hard to not start coughing.

Cyborg was his rival, but they always seemed to get concerned whenever they hurt him, sweet jelly he hoped they didn't see him like this.

Well, they weren't the cookie who did this and knowing Jelly.Co Cyborg was probably going to find out where he was hiding.

"Jeez there you are-"

The sharp intake of breath let Hero know that they for sure saw the slash wound that covered most of his waist. Silence, thick, unbearable silence hung in the air for a few moments, before Cyborg flung at Hero and picked him up.

"Sweet Jelly- what happened? Are you okay?"

They quickly started their way to Aloe Cookie's lab, he just kept his hand over part of the wound, Cyborg didn't even bother with the door when they got there, just blasting a hole into the ceiling.

"Really Cyborg?"

Aloe looked over from the (Honestly intimidating) computer, his eye's widening for a moment when he saw Hero. He quickly got off the chair he had been sitting on and scurried over, taking Hero out of Cyborgs's arms.

"What the hell- what happened?"

Hero just clung onto Aloe, who quickly placed him on a table, Hero had started crying.

"Hero- what happened?"

Cyborg helped Hero get his suit off, Aloe had him lay down and Cyborg ran off to find... well, he didn't know what they were going to grab, but Aloe pulled up his shirt and got to work one cleaning up the wound.

Hero passed out at some point, waking up what he assumed was a few hours later with Cyborg sitting at the end of the table, and Aloe typing away on the computer.

"Ugh..."

"Eep! ALOE HE'S AWAKE! Hey! Welcome back to the world of the living!"

"What... what happened?"

Aloe scooted over on the chair, lab coat stained with blood.

"Cy found you bleeding out behind a fallen over tree,"

"... Oh,"

Hero looked at his shirt, which was stained with even more blood.

"..."

He let out a sigh and rubbed his head.

"I uh... don't know what happened, in case your wondering,"

Aloe very quietly placed a hand on Hero's forehead.

"Okay, just go back to bed, you might faint, you uh... lost a lot of blood,"  
Hero just nodded and went back to sleep, not noticing the small glance Aloe and Cyborg exchanged.


	3. Tea parties VwV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by RunningInThe9os

Princess Cookie loves tea parties! They were one of the few things that made her able to stay still for more then a couple of minutes. She also loved dragging in her brother and also guard into the tea parties, Knight Cookie didn't seem to enjoy them as much, but this time she convinced Fire Spirit Cookie to come along, and Knight seemed to be enjoying the tea party more than usual.

The three were chatting about all sorts of stuff, how their day was, the last adventure Princess and Knight went on, how many bones Knight broke last adventure, the usual stuff!

"And that's why you don't trust crabs with knives!"

Knight and Princess started to laugh when Fire Spirit was done telling his story.

"Wow I got stabbed by a crab and you guys are laughing?!"

Fire Spirit let out an offended gasp, before also starting to giggle and lightly punching Knight's arm. The three fell into more laughter, before eventually calming down.

"Fire Spirit how are you this stupid, pfft-"

"Hey! I died like twice give me a break!"

"I thought you only died once?"

"Well- yeah- but I'm holding out for a second time,"

More laughter, this time Knight punched Fire Spirit's arm, who grabbed his arm and pulled him over, getting him in a headlock.

"HEY!"

"haha! Now I've got you! No more broken bones!"

"I think we both know that's asking too much of Knight,"

"Princess, shut up,"

They all giggled again and Fire Spirit let Knight go, allowing him to lay in Fire Spirit's lap.

"Really Knight?"

"What can I say? Your lap is comfy,"

The two giggled, as Princess looked up at the clock on the wall.

"Ah jeez- okay I have important Princess stuff daddy wanted me to do, so uh, you guys can finish up the food in whatever way you guys want,"

She stopped and looked back before leaving the room.

"I thank you for waiting until I left the room to start making out this time,"

"No problem Princess,"

"What he said,"

She let out another laugh and skipped out of the room to do important Princess stuff.


	4. Cheeseception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> og request from wattpad

Cheesecake was curled up on her bed, reading a cheesy romance story, why? Because it was a long day and sometimes you just wanna read cheesy romance stories at 3 in the morning.

A noise in another room made her look up from her book, it sounded like a window being opened. She let out a sigh, Roguefort was here, probably for the jewel they had tried to steal earlier.

She got out of bed and stretched, walking out of her bedroom, arms crossed.

"Rogue, darling, if you wanted the gem you could have come with Walnut and asked,"

Roguefort let out a soft chuckle before quickly moving over to Cheesecake and quietly rubbing her cheek.

"Perhaps, but she was having such fun wasn't she?"

"I suppose she was, want some tea? I'm waiting for Birthday Cake to get home before I go to bed,"

"Oh, tea sounds wonderful,"

Cheesecake and led Roguefort to the kitchen, the thief trailed behind her.

"We have Mint, Chamomile, Green-"

"Do you have Peppermint Tea?"

"Hmmm, yup! Right here,"

"That'do wonderfully,"

Cheesecake let out a soft chuckle as she grabbed a packet of peppermint tea off the counter.

"So, aside from playing along with Walnut, how was your week?"

"Birthday Cake, DJ, Firecracker and I went to the park, DJ snuck off at some point and Birthday Cake walked Firecracker home,"

"DJ snuck off?"

"I think they saw that uh, what was her name- I think they saw Pomegranate Cookie,"

"Ah, haha,"

Cheesecake placed the teapot on the stove and clicked it on.

"And how was your week, darling?"

Roguefort leaned back against the counter and closed their eyes.

"Well, Lord Crumbles got out, and I barely got back and changed in time for Walnut to not catch me in my crime outfit,"

"Your crime outfit, darling- it's a suit and a monocle!"

"Hey! I have a cane too!"

The pot started hissing and Cheesecake poured some of the water into a teacup, dropping the tea bag into it as well,"

"I do have to know, you can barely see an inch in front of you without your glasses, how on earth did you not give yourself away?"

"I've been here enough times to know the layout, also I think Sparkling might have been the only cookie I had to convince there, haha,"

"Ah yes, I suppose he is very good at noticing things,"

She tossed the tea bag into the compost bin and handed Roguefort the cup of tea.

It was four in the morning when Roguefort decided to leave.

"Well, Cheesecake, this was a wonderful visit, but I really must be going, Walnut always wakes up at 6 in the morning, and it takes me about 1   
and a half hours to get home from here,"

"I hope to see you again later darling,"

"Me as well,"

A quick kiss on the cheek and Roguefort disappeared into the early morning and Cheesecake decided to go to bed.


	5. Here in the garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://cookie-gay.tumblr.com/post/190901615179/sprite-edit-of-a-little-idea-i-had-thats-all

Carmine Rose frantically flew about the garden, trying to find its owner before those damned fans did. But, with its luck, it ran into some cookies pet.

'Ah! Hello! Have you seen my master?'

'Nuh-uh! Have you seen mine?'

Carmine Rose let out a sigh before flying around the pet, continuing its search.

'Knowing Master he's probably hiding hehe! He has a crush but he won't admit it-'

'On who?'

'That Rose Cookie lady, he thinks she cursed him, he's silly- oh wait your her pet aren't you?'

'...'

'Yeah, I guess that's probably obvious all things considered,'

Carmine Rose continued to look for Rose Cookie, she had to be somewhere- 

A faint voice- It's master's voice!

'HEY POODLE I THINK OUR MASTERS ARE THIS WAY!'

'Yay! Also my names Poodleberry!'

'Good for you, come on!'

The two pets quickly scurried over to their owners, where they could see a Cookie helping Rose Cookie stand up.

"Ah, thank you, deary- Ah! Carmine Rose there you are!"

'Master! Are you alright?!'

"Just fine, ah- what's your name?"

Carmine Rose and Rose Cookie looked over at the Cookie, who Poodleberry was trying to lick.

"One moment- Poodleberry I know where that mouth has been stop-"

Once Poodleberry had (more or less) stopped attempting to lick its master, the Cookie coughed and turned to face Rose and Carmine fully.

"My name is Raspberry Mousse Cookie,"

"Ah, well, Raspberry Mousse,"

Rose moved in, and Carmine knew exactly what she was doing. Based on Mousse's reaction he didn't.

"Thank you, very much,"

And Rose preceded to yank Mousse into a dance, giggling as she did so.


	6. Drinking 'buddies'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by RunningInThe90s

Sparkling stared blankly at the pile of boxes in front of his apartment door, at the hammered Vampire, and back at the pile of boxes.

He really needed to move those.

Whatever, he's had to get up to his apartment the other way while carrying someone over his shoulder before.

Luckily his makeshift ladder was in a somewhat decent state for once, so it wasn't too hard.

"Ugh... Sparky whatthefuck are you doing?"

"Being lazy,"

"Duuuude, you're climbing up the siddeee of your building like- uh... What's their name- Squirrel Cookie! That's wiilllld,"

"Welp, that's what happens when your door is blocked by boxes,"

"Couldn't youuuu just like.... mooooove them?"

"Yes, but no,"

"... Sppparky I'm drunk assss a horssseee right now, what the fuck doesss that meaaan?"

"You heard me, now take a nap, I'll call your sister-"

"Oh, Alch is off god knowsss where, she prooobably won't be back for a few daaayyyyssss~!"

"... Are you kidding me,"

"Nooope! Sorrrry!"

Sparkling sighed, grabbing some of Vampires clothes (He left them last time he was here, he still needed to give Sparkling back his clothes) and tossing them over. 

"Here, since your here anyways, might as well get these back,"

"Whoaa! I forgot I leffttt these heeerrreee! Ah, Spaaarky you're the besssst!"

"Yeah yeah, get some sleep,"

Sparkling went into his bedroom, hearing Vampire flop onto the couch (Jesus that thing was so old- Sparkling suddenly felt very lucky Cheesecake has never wanted to see his apartment) and grabbed his phone, flipping it open.

Alch-ey-must: I can see the dots what is it?

You: Well that was quick

Alch-ey-must: I've been stuck on a ship with a pirate, a treasure hunter, a slightly terrifying bodyguard, and a fluffy yeti for the past week

Alch-ey-must: Please talk to me

You: Idk when you'll get back but Vamp's at my place

You: So he might not be at your guyses home when you get back

Alch-ey-must: Good, I feel like Yogurt and him will get along too well

Alch-ey-must: Anyways Pirate is yelling at me to show Yogurt my ability

Alch-ey-must: Take care (Of Vampire, mostly)

You: You too

He flipped his phone shut and plugged it back in, sitting on the bed for a few moments, before hearing his door creak open. He sighed as he looked at Vampire.

"Heyyyyyyy!"

"Hi, what is it?"

"Your couch is sooooo uncomfy, how did you sleeeep there?"

"... How do you know I slept on it?"

"I ssawwww thheeee nottte,"

Cheesecake had never been to his apartment, but she did know that he   
used to have to sleep on that damned couch. He rolled his eyes as Vampire flopped onto the bed.

"Ah, whatever, you take a nap there, I need to go change anyway,"

"Okaaayyyy!"

Sparkling rolled his eyes as he left the bedroom, taking a few steps to the right, and entering the Bathroom (How was his apartment so small? The bar was huge! Then again he had a lot of boxes that he hasn't unpacked yet, apparently he had two bedrooms)

He quickly took a shower, and slipped on some more casual clothes, he went back to his bedroom, to find Vampire poking around in his closet.

"Heeyyyyy, whose shirt issss thiiiissss?"

"All things considered, that could be one of yours, you've uh- left a lot of clothes here,"

Sparkling rubbed the back of his head, chuckling a bit.

"Ohhhh yeaaahhhh! Sheesh, I haaavvveee a lot of clothes to retuuurrrnnn don't I?"

"You have a bigger debt then Chili in pure clothing power,"

"Hehe! Sssooorrryyyy,"

Vampire stumbled backward, and flopped onto the bed again, smiling like a dumbass. Sparkling sighed and sat on the bed.

"Go to sleep you dumbass, I'll walk you to your house tomorrow,"

"Dawwww, wwwhat a gentleman~!"

"You have a lot of clothes you'll need to carry, now sleep,"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah,"

Five in the morning, Sparkling woke up to Vampire cuddling him in his sleep, face pressed against his chest, arms, and legs wrapped around him. He could still reach his phone to see what Alchemist texted him.

Alch-ey-must: (Photo.png)

He opened the photo (Damned data usage, also his phone was old, that was also an issue).

Alchemist was pointing at- Thundersnow Yeti? Jeez her adventure had some explaining. In the background were three cookies. Pirate, and he couldn't recognize the other two.

Alch-ey-must: Look at this fuzzball, just vibing as if nothing is wrong in the world

You: So it's fuzzy and I love it but who are those two in the back?

Alch-ey-must: Yogurt Cream Cookie and Lilac Cookie

Alch-ey-must: I GUESS I have to house them until they (Or Yogurt, I think Lilac just follows him around) decide to go home

Alch-ey-must: AKA when I find something shiny

You: Lol, good luck

Alch-ey-must: Thanks

Alch-ey-must: Hows Vamp?

You: Using me as a body pillow, otherwise fine

You: I'm gonna take him and his clothes home tomorrow, and steal back MY clothes that he STOLE without a second thought.

You: VAMPIRE

Alch-ey-must: Lol

Alch-ey-must: I'll try to be better at bringing your stuff back when I pick him up

You: You better

Alch-ey-must: Anyways, enjoy the fuzz, I'm going to go try to sleep

Alch-ey-must: And fail, those three are loud

You: Night

He just let his phone hit the pillow, the faster it broke the less awkward he would feel asking Cheesecake to maybe please get him a new one. But he could purposely drop it into the river later.

His phone buzzed.

Alch-ey-must: Okay Yogurt is screaming about how he didn't know I had a brother

Alch-ey-must: Help he won't shut up

You: Photo of him using me as a pillow or just something I have on my phone?

Alch-ey-must: That one selfie with Energy Scale in it

Alch-ey-must: I want to startle this son of a gun

You: (Sent a photo)

You: Startle away

Alch-ey-must: Being into my bro aside your the best go to sleep!

You: Night

You: Wait

You: ALCHEMIST

Sparkling just sighed and put his phone back down, closing his eyes, his face was burning bright red. Damnit Alchemist, why do you have to be so fricking smart.


	7. Royal meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince and Princess mentioned here is King and Queen Cookie respectively

Warrior watched in silence as the young prince paced back and forth, arms crossed, trying to steady his breathing. He tapped his fingers, rapidly blinking as he stared at the door. Warrior eventually sighed and walked over to him, guiding him over to a bench. Bending down so the two were at eye level.

"Prince, look at me,"

He sniffed and looked at Warrior, who was holding his shoulders.

"I know nothing about this girl, probably less then you, but she would be decently stupid to not like you, okay? You're a wonderful person, so calm down, just be yourself,"

"... Myself read a dictionary for fun-"

"Be. Your. Self."

The door opened, and the two quickly returned to their original spots, Prince nervously fiddling with his hands, Warrior one hand to his side.

And The Princess walked in, the faint noise that slipped out of Prince's mouth made Warrior barely suppress a chuckle.

"I know mother, you too, I love you as well,"

The door swung shut, and the four (The Princess had her own guard as well, of course) stood still for a moment, Prince was clearly trying to think of something to say.

"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiii?"

"Smooth,"

"Shut up!"

Silence, Prince was sweating, the soft tap to his side signaled he was scratching his arms.

The Princess started to giggle, it was hard to tell if that made Prince more or less tense.

"Hahaha! Oh my god- haahaha~!"

He looked over at Warrior for some sort of help, but he was busy staring at The Princesses guard, who was staring back. He was starting to blush, Prince starting to struggle to not chuckle.

"Hehe! Er- ahem, hi!"

She held out her hand, smiling brightly.

"I usually insult my suitors and then leave the room, but you look like your about to have a heart attack, also Psychic is obviously in-"

"GUMMY-"

"Shush,"

He looked back at Warrior who was blushing even more. Prince just smiled.

"Anyways, formality is stupid, just call me something along the lines of Blueberry Bubblegum,"

"Ah- uh... Pink Lemonade!"

"Pinky got it,"

She winked before grabbing him by the arm, grinning.

"Anyways, come on, I gotta show you somethin~! Psychic, whatever your name is, you two stay here,"

Warrior laughed a bit as she dragged him away.


	8. Trainging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Khaoi-Potato

Clang.

A fencing sword and a staff connected for a split second, before separating again. The two cookies panted, White Choco had this smug aura about her, and Pistachio just looked exhausted.

"Pistachio, if you need to take a break its not the end of the world-"

Pistachio lunged again, White Choco quickly stepped out of the way, she let out a small chuckle, staff and sword clashed again.

"I'll rest when I'm dead,"

"Now now, you're not Knight, you don't have to worry about that anytime soon,"

"Oh please, I don't think Knight can die at this point,"

"Haha! That's a fair thought,"

Silence, before the two chuckled, and Pistachio stabbed her staff into the ground.

"Phew... sheesh you don't mess around do you?"

"Well, your staff could probably impale me, so no,"

"Ah! You offend me! I would never stab you on purpose!"

They both chuckled, before walking away from the training grounds, White Choco had her arms behind her head.

"So, hows your day been?"

"I have two 'friends' that are tsunderes,"

".... Who's the other one?"

"That Mousse guy- er- Raspberry Mousse right?"

"Yes, White- the guy tries to fight you on a daily basis how don't you know his name?"

"Never bothered learning,"

"White!"

"What?! I've spent half my life never bothering to learn names give me a break!"

"So you can remember The Shattered Kingdoms Queen and King's name, but not a guy who keeps fighting you?"

"Yes!"

"How? Why?"

"Ruby Choco and Choco Syrup paid me,"

"White!"

White Choco simply winked, putting her hands behind her head, closing her eyes.

"What can I say, Mon Cher, what can I say,"

Pistachio let out a small chuckle, before taking a turn to the right.  
"I need to go take over Knight at the front gate, see you later,"

White Choco nodded, watching Pistachio walk away, before letting out a sigh.

"Ahhh, wonderful lady, what a wonderful, wonderful lady..."


	9. babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Runninginthe90s

Chestnut was teetering on the edge of a cliff, trying to reach his bag (It was hanging by a branch) trying very hard to balance.

"Hmmm-"

"Chestnut?"

He jumped, stumbling back away from the cliff.

"Ah! Walnut!"

Walnut blinked, staring at the startled kid, crossing her arms.

"You know, for someone 2 years older than me-"

"Well, I don't spend my time chasing a wanted criminal!"

"Your friends with Chili! You don't get to judge me!"

"She gives me bread!"

Walnut let out a sigh, looking at the cliff.

"What were you doing anyway?"

"My uh... bag is stuck on a root,"

"... Do I even want to know how you did that?"

"Probably not,"

Walnut sighed and walked over to the cliff, bending down and picking up the bag.

"Here- Please don't start crying- Chestnut please,"

"Yourrrrrr soooo nicceeeeee!"

"... Hug?"

"Please, please yes,"

Walnut quietly hugged Chestnut, patting his back.

"... Walnut what're you doing here anyway?"

"Crimes follow me everywhere I go, so I will live in the forest,"

"Hey! Living in the forest is my job! You go back to your parent and your big house and your dinner!"

"... Chestnut, seriously you can come over, Par will absolutely allow you to spend the night,"

"Nope!"

"CHESTNUT!"

"I'm fine!"

"No, you're not!"

"Yes, I am!"

"NO!"

":)"

Walnut let out a sigh, shaking her head.

"Fine, but I'm telling Par your friends with a criminal because she feeds you,"

"That's fair,"

Walnut stood up on her tippy-toes and patted Chestnut on the head.

"Be safe, okay?"

"Can do!"


	10. The truth unfolds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walnut will be fine dw :)

"Walnut? WALNUT?!"

Blue Cheese Cookie- Also known as Roguefort, but that was irrelevant, ran through the streets. They tripped, quickly standing up.

"WALNUT?! WALNUT I'M SORRY! COME BACK PLEASE!"

Nothing, they knew she was probably already who knows how far away.  
Why didn't they lock their room? Why couldn't they have been a bit faster? 

Why did Walnut have to see their outfit? Why did she have to find out?

"COME BACK HOME! PLEASE! I'LL ANSWER ANY QUESTIONS YOU HAVE- PLEASE!"

They let out a wheeze, forcing themself to sit down on a park bench, covering their face with their hands

"Walnut... I'm sorry..."

They sniffled and slouched into the bench.

"Please come home..."

Snow started to drift down, they let out a sigh, pulling out their phone.

You: Walnut ran away

You: If she comes over to your place can you just let her stay?

You: I'm gonna keep looking but I just want to know she'll have   
somewhere warm to stay.

Cheesecake was probably asleep, why did they even bother.

"Okay, you had maybe an hour, where could you have gone..."

Blue Cheese Cookie wrote detective novels, Roguefort Cookie was a charming thief. Maybe Blue Cheese could combine the two personas. 

They could find their daughter, god they hope they could find her.

Especially as the snow came down harder.


	11. puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka: Furball knows her master

Furball Pup wagged her tail, running back and forth between one tree to another, her master was sitting against a tree, staring into space, eyes shut tight. He had been quiet for the past couple hours, but he did that sometimes, she knew he just wanted to be left alone right now.

Her master just turned 25 two whole days ago! The nice fox lady came by yesterday to wish him a late happy birthday (She said she would have come over earlier, but she got lost) and then left when he refused to respond.

She eventually walked over and plopped next to him, her tail slowed its wagging, and she took a nap (For about half a minute) The feeling of her master petting her head woke her up, he wasn't smiling, but he was doing a small not-frown.

That was fine, he didn't have to smile. Not unless he wanted to.


	12. Pretty Raspberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feat my ocs!  
> Raspberry Palmier  
> Rainbow Carrot  
> and Blueberry a little bit

Rainbow Carrot Cookie sat on the living room couch, pressing herself as far away from the two gods (and also her roommate) that were on the other side of the couch. Her life was so weird. How on earth did Blueberry even get in a harem? With two equally horny gods?!

She shook her head, curling up closer to her own body, listening to the thunderstorm outside. It was really coming down- and the three went to Blueberries' room, wonderful.

Whatever, she can just punch the wall if they get too loud-

Someone knocked on the door, BB asked her to get it.

"OF COURSE I'M GONNA GET IT YOU HORNY FUCK, sheesh,"

She walked to the front door and opened it.

"It's the middle of the night who the h-"

Her words died in her mouth when he saw Raspberry Palmier standing there, shaking from the rain, she had been crying.

"... What's wrong?"

"Can I come in... please?"

"Uh- y- yeah- come on, get in here,"

Palmier slowly entered the house.

"Come here, sit down I'll uh- get you a blanket, or some coffee- sorry uh- what'do want?"

"Clothes...."

RC blinked, before nodding, and going into her room to grab some clean clothes.

She let Palmier change while she got her something to drink, keeping her eyes closed tight. They might be rivals, but she had a sinking feeling. She didn't know why she had such a bad feeling.

"You changed?"

"Yeah..."

She came back into the room and gave her the drink.

"Here uh-"

She sat back down on the couch, nervously tapping her fingers against it. Looking away from her, trying to form the right words.

"My parents and Ink got into a fight, me and Mousse got dragged into it and they uh... found out about my crush..."

"Your- crush?!"

She felt her heartbreaking- why?! She barley liked Palmier as a friend! ... Why did this hurt so much?

"Yeah- I mean they didn't really like about Ink or Mousses but for some reason, 'competition' is worse- I would hardly call her competition! They don't even let us have a fair sing-off! I just- UGH-"

"OH OKAY, SO WE CAN'T BE LOUD-"

"BB SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU HORNY SON OF A BITCH! Ignore him he's an idiot,"

Palmier let out a small chuckle, taking a small sip from her cup.

"Yeah uh- Mousse is probably gonna trail me here... he uh... sort of... knows where you uh, live,"

"... Why did you let him know where I live?"

"....................................... reasons.........................."

Palmier slowly started to blush, covering her face with RC's shirt.

"Palmier why does your brother know where I live- he is like- the scariest of you three!"

"........"

She faintly mumbled something, slowly scooting over to RC.

"What?"

"I um....... told him......"

"Why?"

"Cause I'm scared if I stay the night I'll do something stupid..."

"Palmier BB brings over gods daily-"

"SHUT UP RC ITS WEEKLY-"

"MY POINT STANDS YOU FUCKING BITCH! We platonically love each other I swear,"

They chuckled a bit, before Rainbow Carrot slowly scooted over to Palmier, placing a hand against her forehead.

"Ah-"

"What did you mean you're scared your gonna do something stupid?"

"..."

Palmier stared at Rainbow Carrot for a moment, before shifting away.

"Scared I'm gonna do something I'll regret..."

"Which is?"

"..."

Palmier took a deep breath, before slowly getting close to Rainbow Carrot, and kissing her.

It barely lasted a second before Palmier quickly pulled away, face bright red.

"U- uh- th- that- I'm sorry I- I shouldn't have done that uh- hhhhhh..."

Every second that passed was another second Palmier grew more nervous, when she finally looked up at Rainbow Carrot, what she saw was Rainbow Carrot covering her mouth, and blinking.

"I- uh- um..."

Rainbow Carrot coughed, trying to form words, ignoring Blueberry as he half-limped out of his room.

"... Are you two okay?"

"YesBBgobacktoyourroom-"

"Hey! I will have you know I am grabbing pain medicine,"

And he did just that, before going back to his room.

"Ahem.. uh..."

"... I'm sorry-"

"Hey- Don't apologize, I- I uh- I..."

Rainbow Carrot sighed.

"I'm not really good with words, so uh- can you uh- come here?"

Palmier gave Rainbow Carrot a confused expression, but she scooted a bit closer, letting Rainbow Carrot place a hand against her cheek.

They kissed again, a little bit longer this time, before slowly pulling away.

"I uh- like you... hh, I uh- Um..."

"We can talk about it in the morning,"

"Y- yeah..."

Palmier slept on the couch, Rainbow Carrot slept in her room, sometimes punching the wall to signal to Blueberry to quiet down.


	13. The Speakeasy Card Club!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://fav.me/ddt04ad

"A quartet of charming performers, the Card Cookies preform at the Speakeasy Card Club! Whether its the darling Heart Card Cookie, the outgoing Club Card Cookie, the slow going Spade Card Cookie, or the newest member, Diamond Card Cookie, when the four get up on a stage, all the eyes are on them. When they pull out their playing cards, the show really starts."

"Now where do the card quartet keep their playing cards when they aren't preforming- Aha! It must be in Kard box!"

At timed intervals, Heart Card Cookie will pull out a microphone and start singing, when a Spade que shows up, tap slide or jump to switch to Spade Card Cookie, repeat the process until you return to Heart Card Cookie, she will then continue to run.

Kard box will bring out a playing card at random, it will summon music notes corresponding to the card pulled, collecting the music notes grants a small energy boost along with points. (Combi bonus! Extra energy boosted with Kard Boxes ability)

Their magic candy will, at the end of the ability, cause all four singers to come out, they will all sing at the same time, granting extra points.

Relationships:

Dice Cookie (Friendly) Our musician! Ah where would we be without him?

Sparkling Cookie (Friendly) A wonderful lad to have at the Speakeasy~! Hope he visits more often!

Cinnamon Cookie (Friendly) He may be an interesting performer to hire for the Speakeasy

Reception:

Dice Cookie (Friendly) The singers. Club Card Cookie likes to pull me off my feet to dance with her.

Roguefort Cookie (Friendly) A wonderful place, hidden away, no one knows each other~

\----

"Behind a singing quartet, the sound of a saxophone fills the Speakeasy Card Club. That music comes from the one and only Dice Cookie! The Card Cookies faithful musical! Rumor has it he used to be a visitor, but one of the Card Cookies noticed him, and pulled him up onto stage to dance, his life had never been the same since then."

"Dice Cookie didn't have anyone but this little guy to help him learn how to play the saxophone, playing as the notes, even if its a little square."

At timed intervals, Dice Cookie will start playing a song on his saxophone, summoning dice music notes (Collecting them grants points!)

Dice note will, after about 500 jellies are collected, throw two dice, depending on the total number (2, 5, ect) the dice land on, a corresponding number x1000 will be granted. (Combi bonus; Extra +1000 points for Dice Notes ability)

His magic candy will grant him one last song, that you have to press buttons with to get right (Jump and Slide will turn into up and down buttons)

Relationships:

The Card Cookies (Friendly) The singers. Club Card Cookie likes to pull me off my feet to dance with her.

Marshmallow Cookie (Tension) Tch, I don't want to preform with anyone...

Roguefort Cookie (Friendly) So, this is the sort of place a criminal likes to go to, huh?

Reception:

Roguefort Cookie (Friendly) Why I would hardly say your little stage friends are perfectly innocent either

Marshmallow Cookie (Admiration) Hmm, he might be fun to preform with...


	14. untitled part 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehe I'm funny

"Y- Yammy please- can we just go? They're obviously not going to-"

"NO! THEY KNOW WHERE DARK CHOCO IS AND BY GODS NAME I'M GONNA PRY IT OUT OF THEM!"

The helmet-wearing figure let out a chuckle, they'd been trailing the group after they had reunited, Yam had asked them why to which they said they wanted to see if his little 'guess' was right.

"Oh, Yam, I'd love to see you try,"

"YOU WILL!"

Milk once again tried to get his travel companion to calm down- Not attack the stranger with a big scary sword and weird glowing eyes, but he refused to listen, so Milk could only watch.

"ALSO! CALLING YOU WEIRD HELMET COOKIE IS ANNOYING! WHAT IS YOUR NAME!?"

The cookie appeared thoughtful for a moment, before softly chuckling, using their sword to keep Yam from getting to close.

"Sov,"

"Just- just Sov?"

"Full names are unneeded, highly unneeded,"

Sov shook their head as they said that, pushing Yam back. Milk slowly stepped closer, grabbing Yam by the arm.

"Yammy- this doesn't feel right, please let's go,"

From how firm his grip to Yam's arm was, it was obvious that Milk had no plans on letting him refuse.

"Ugh-"

He softened when he saw how nervous Milk was- his gaze was fixed on Sov, it was unsure.

"... Fine,"

They turned away, and started to leave, Milk froze in his steps when Sov spoke a few seconds later.

"Well, well, well, the little hero boy, saving the day again, huh?"

It was Yam's turn to be worried as Milk promptly spun on his feet and walked over to Sov, gripping his staff tightly.

"What."

"You heard me,"

Sov chuckled, shoulders slumping a little bit.

"Look, I'll tell you where Dark Choco is, to be nice, okay?"

The group slowly approached, holding their respective weapons - (Dino held out Jel like she was a gun) - in a way to be ready to attack.

"He's right-"

They chuckled darkly, eyes glowing a blazing red, rain starting to trickle down from the storm overhead. They tapped the side of their head, and Milk sucked in a sharp breath, shaking a bit.

"Here~"


	15. I would miss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they are FRIENDS

"Mango! You can't keep jumping into the way of danger to save things!"

"I can, and I will, thank you very much,"

Artichoke huffed, crossing their arms.

"Mango, there's gotta be someone you can think of who would miss you if doing that ever backfired,"

Mango stopped mid-step, looking at Artichoke, blinking for a moment.

"... I told you Artichoke, I don't have any family to miss me-"

"You have friends! You-"

Artichoke froze, and huffed, shaking their head.

"You have me, I would miss you,"

Mango stared at Artichoke, shaking his head.

"Why?"

"Because we're friends, Mango, we're friends and I would miss you because of that,"

Mango sighed, letting Artichoke yank him into a hug.

"So at least think, next time?"

"Okay..."

Artichoke patted Mango's head before grabbing his hand.

"Good, now come on!"

"Where are we going?"

"To the medic, duh,"

"Why?"

"Just to make sure you aren't hurt, now come on,"


	16. Memories.ai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehe ocs
> 
> Icicle - Petal Storm - Bubble Gum - My ocs
> 
> Malice - My friend who doesn't have an A03's oc

Gumball was eating ice cream with his sister, and two siblings (Bubble Gum had hers in a cup, Squid was shoveling the entire thing into their mouth, and Doughnut had eaten it when no one was looking) Doing his best to ignore the faint buzzing in the back of his head, it was probably just a wire out of place, nothing he couldn't fix when he got home.

But the buzzing grew louder, and started to block out other noises, so, because they were passing by the lab, he told his siblings he would be right back, and ran over to Dr. Aloe's lab to fix up the issue real quick.

Unfortunately, he couldn't find the issue, so, to his horror, Gumball quickly realized it was his programming that was having an issue. And that was not something he could fix.

His creator- whoever they were, were the only cookie who could help.

Aloe said he narrowed it down to his memory program, something caused one of the memories hidden behind a firewall to attempt to breach. The issue there was that Gumball didn't know what it was, so he couldn't avoid the thing.

He and his siblings continued their walk, they passed by Icicle Cookie, who was still explaining what had led to her having a deep gash that ran up her arm. She described the cookie, and Gumball felt a sharp jolt of electricity run up his spine. He quickly realized that the story was causing the issue. He told his siblings he would wait by the exit of the park.

Which would be good, if he had made it there.

\---

"Hey uh- guys? I'm gonna go wait by the exit of the park, just meet up with me when you guys are done here,"

"Okay..."

"Mham!"

"Okay, Gumball,"

Bubble Gum watched her brother, he took a few steps forward, before freezing up, she knew that whatever was wrong was doing that, she walked over and guided him farther away, figuring that what Icicle was talking about made something happen.

"Gumball?"

"Gumkall?"

"Gummy...?"

Doughnut and Squid followed her, he ignored that Squid had put one of their tentacle leg things on her leg, she ignored the ink stain. No response, she realized he had shut down.

"Oh- come on! Ugh, Inky can you carry him?"

"Mhm..."

She gave him to Squid, leading the three to Lemon, one of his shocks could wake Gumball back up.

But it didn't, and she got worried.

"... Gumball?"

His eyes were glazed over, he wasn't showing any signs of being awake, she started to panic.

He could still walk, he seemed to be in a trance.

"MR. PIRATE! MR. SALT! SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH GUMBALL!"

"HEAK!"

"Help..."

Salt and Pirate scurried over, Salt waving a hand in front of Gumball's face.

"Lass- what happened?"

"I- I don't know! He went to Aloe and when he came back he said he couldn't do anything, and then- th- then we were coming home and Icicle Cookie was telling a s- story a- an- and-"

There was an ink stain on her leg. She ignored it.

"And- HHHHH- I- Inky can you-"

"Icicle Cookie telling story... Gumball did this...."

Salt looked up from where he was and shrugged.

"Hmmm- hey, Gumball, can you hear me?"

Gumball slowly blinked, mouth opening.

"System issue. Please remove the firewall."

"Er- how?"

Gumball blinked again, eyes going more blank.

"Will resume shut-down if not removed."

"Yeah- I know- How do we remove the Firewall?"

"Firewall removal can only be done by my creator."

"... Who is?"

"Chewing Gum Cookie."

"Do you know where we can find them?"

Gumball blinked again.

"That memory is hidden behind the firewall. I'm sorry. I cannot help you."

"Damnit- okay uh- don't worry- just focuses on not dying okay? We'll find Chewing Gum-"

Gumball fell, as he fully shut down.

"Dammit- er- Pirate you found him originally right?"

"Yeah, the lad was just sitting on the shore over there,"

"Okay uh... fucking hell..."

Salt picked up Gumball, glancing over to Bubble Gum, who obviously wanted to go change, but also didn't want to leave her brother's side.

"Bubble- go change, meet us at the park okay?"

"Okay, Mr. Salt,"

Salt had never seen anyone run as fast as Bubble Gum, he couldn't tell if the ink stain or the fear for her brother's well-being fueled her more. Either way, she was back with the group before they even got to the park.

"He's gonna be okay, r- right Mr. Salt?"

Her eyes were filled with tears, she was shaking a little bit.

"Of course- well... that's the plan, okay?"

"... Okay..."

\---

"Y- you want to know where I went?"

"I know it's a weird question but- Look Gumballs creator might have been who attacked you and they're the only one who can fix whatever's wrong with him-"

"But-"

"If there was any other way I can assure you we would be using it but-"

"I will just- ... I wouldn't go- I-"

Icicle took a deep breath, cupping a hand over the bandages on her face.

"My friend- uh- Petal- he didn't attack her- I think it might be a good idea to just send the kids in..."

"Are you sure?"

"Petals 10, she doesn't have a scratch on her,"

Icicle nodded over to the other cookie, who, just as she said, was a 10-year-old without a scratch.

"... I-"

"O- Okay! A- as long as big brother gets okay!"

"Yeah..."

"Gumkall kie!"

Salt and Pirate looked at each other, before nodding.

"Okay- But we're taking you three there,"

"That's fair..."

Icicle nodded and handed Pirate a map.

"This is where we are if that helps,"

"Oh greatly, thank you lass,"

Icicle nodded, before yelling over to Petal that they were leaving.

\---

A dark lab loomed over the three, Bubble Gum had Gumball held over her shoulders, Ink was holding one of Salts fishing hooks, and Doughnut... was there for emotional support.

"Okay uh.."

Bubble Gum knocked, and the surroundings became over quieter.

"U- um- Excuse me?"

The door opened, and a pair of glowing eyes became visible.

"Who are you?"

She was covered in mud.

"Bubble Gum Cookie- My uh- I- I think um-"

She looked at Gumball, she was covered in mud but if she didn't get him help he would never be able to make art.

"I think you made my big brother... he won't wake up..."

"... Let me see him,"

She moved him and he fell onto the ground, she squeaked, before slowly looking up, watching the cookie.

"... Who are you, tiny child?"

"B- Bubble Gum Cookie, he uh- sort of- told me I was his sister and I just went along with it... Th- those two are Inky- Squid ink and um... S- Space Doughnut,"

The cookie slowly moved, one clawed- goopy hand-poked Gumball.

"... Hah... It is him huh?"

The Cookie looked back at her.

"Very well, you three come in as well,"

Gumball was picked up and the cookie went back into the lab, the three following after.

\---

"... Um... w-"

"Malice,"

"H- huh?"

"Malice Cookie, that's my name... I am a boy, in case you're wondering"

"Okay um... Mr. Malice Cookie... is he gonna be okay? He's never ever done this before..."

"Well, do you know what caused this?"

"He mentioned a firewall with his memories..."

".. Ah, that, okay, I can work with this,"

Malice went back to work, and Bubble Gum could feel herself slowly becoming unable to look at anything but the mud stains.

"Tiny child, why are you crying? Your brothers going to be fine,"

"Mud,"

"Hmm?"

"M- Mud-"

She hiccuped, trying to get her mind off the mud, she could tell Squid was sad.

"I don't like mud- hic-"

"Oh dear- don't cry-"

She could feel Malice freeze, sighing.

"I would hug you, but I am rather gooey, aren't I?"

"Mhm..."

Malice sighed.

"I would offer you clothes, but if I'm going, to be honest, all I have to wear are lab coats,"

"I'm fine... when we get home I can change,"

Malice didn't say anything past that.

\---

"Reboot complete,"

Gumball's voice rang through the still air, and Bubble Gum flew out from her makeshift bed (Lab coats, many, many lab coats) and over to him, Malice was there a few seconds afterward.

Gumball blinked, looking at Bubble Gum, then at Malice.

"... My internal monologue program is still updating, I might say some weird stuff,"

Bubble Gum wrapped her arms around Gumball, sobbing.

"... You have mud on you,"

"I know! It's horrible! But you're awake! Y- You're okay!"

Gumball smiled, rubbing Bubble Gums back, before looking up at Malice, who seemed to be in-between crying and laughing.

"... Dad?"

Malice smiled, ruffling Gumball's hair.

"Odd family, you've made yourself, huh?"

"Yeah- wait wheres Squid and Doughnut-"

"... oops,"

"No need to worry, I checked, they're with the two who carried you here most of the way,"

"Pirate and Salt?"

Bubble Gum nodded, and Gumball chuckled, Malice looked left, out the window.

"... It has been a while, hmm?"

"It has- oh- OH! Oh, Dad, you will not believe some of the stuff that's happened!"

He picked up Bubble Gum as he jumped off the table, rocking back and forth on his feet.

"I upgraded myself! All by myself! Uh- the world almost ended like twice! I saw a Legendary get beat up by a little kid! Um- uh- hmm..."

Gumball tapped his chin.

"So much stuff has happened..."

"And I've missed it all..."

More silence, as Bubble Gum slipped out of Gumball's grasp, wheezing.

"... I'm sorry... for not coming back-"

"Why?"

"... The townspeople didn't like what I was doing, lets... leave it at that,"

Malice ruffled Gumball's head again.

"Anyways, after I uh- attacked that one cookie, staying here may be a   
good idea-"

"No!"

Bubble Gum spoke up, grabbing Malices arm (Or the closest she could reach to his arm)

"The only reason I got so muddy was cause of how far away you are! If you don't wanna go to the town that's fine! But you are NOT staying here!"

"... Where could I go?"

"Uh- D- Dr. Aloe Cookie's lab! He lives a long way out of town! You don't have to talk to anyone you don't want to!"

Gumball chuckled.

"Yeah- also I don't think Bubbles giving you much of a choice here,"

"... Alright, tiny child, I'll go there,"

"Good! Now can we go home cause I wanna change out of these   
clothes!"

"Okay, come on dad, this way!"


	17. families

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)  
> Send cookies and I might make a drabble of their family,,,,

Different cookies and their different families

\---

Lemons eyes opened, he blinked heavily, slowly getting up off the floor, eyes glancing over to a passed out Addie. He chuckled and stretched his arms out, looking over to the couch, seeing Grapefruit fast asleep on it, Cowboy and Bee both passed out on top of her.

Lemon stared for a second, before quietly ruffling her hair, and walking to the kitchen to get some water.

\---

The DND squad barely made it a foot back into the cookie town, before Dino took off running, the other three (And Dark Choco) almost lost him. Almost.

Luckily Dino has bright blue hair, so it was easy to see him pick up a little girl.

"Apple!"

"BIG BWOVEW!"

Apple hugged Dino as tightly as her little arms could manage.

"YOUW HEWE!"

Apple had a big grin as she poked her brother.

"You betew have a bifday pwesent!"

"Why of course! I would never miss my little sister's birthday of all things!"

"It was wast week,"

"Irrelevant,"

\---

Blue Cheese sat on their chair, staring nervously at the door, Chestnut said he would try to talk Walnut into coming home so the two could talk. So Blue Cheese could explain.

They knew Walnut was stubborn, it would sometime take them a solid hour to convince her to go to bed some days.

They sighed and went back to flipping through a book of baby photos.  
They glanced back at the door, watching the handle jiggle a little bit, the door slowly opened, and Walnut wordlessly walked in, head hung.

The room stayed quiet before they put down the book and stood up, walking over to the child.

"Hey,"

"..."

She wouldn't look at them, they sighed, that was fair.

"Come here, I can heat something to eat, then we can talk, okay?"

A moment, before Walnut nodded, she refused to make eye contact.

"You can sit on my chair, I'll be right back,"

She sat next to the chair. They would be angry, but they didn't know what else they expected.

They had lied to her for 6 years (Maybe 5, they didn't know exactly how old Walnut was when they adopted her) She had found out a week ago that her parent was also Roguefort. So they just heated some soup up.

"... Blue?"

They jolted, almost dropping the spoon they were holding, but they turned around to see Walnut standing in the kitchen, head still hung.

"... Yes, Walnut?"

They got down to her eye level, she seemed to be thinking, before quietly whispering.

"I'm sorry..."

"... Me too,"

\---

"And this is my parent's house! Now I don't want to be here so if you do want to see me I'll be by that tree,"

"Okay?"

Yogurt Cream and Lilac took a glance at each other as Adventurer ran as fast as he could away from the house. Lilac shrugged as the door was opened, showing a little girl wearing an old nightgown.

"... are you mister Adventurers friends?"

Yogurt Cream nodded, squatting down so he was eye level with her.

"... I'll go get my mama... hang on..."

She walked away and Yogurt Cream stood up, Yogurt looked at Lilac.

"Sooo~ About Alchemist-"

Lilac glared and let out a soft grunt, crossing their arms.

"Kidding, kiddiiiinnnnngggg,"

He blinked as the little girl's mama appeared by the door, Blackberry and him stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Hello Yogurt Cream, Lilac,"

"Heeyyyy!"

Lilac nodded, Blackberry let the two in, Yogurt could just hear Lilac's internal chuckling.

\---

"Hey- sis you okay?"

Alchemist stayed quiet, refusing to look at her brother.

"Yogurt told me you attacked Lilac?"

"Didn't bring enough food... got hungry... are they okay?"

"Yeah, whatever's up with them seemed to deflect any infection- here- come here,"

Vampire hugged his sister, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, hearing her sniffle a little bit. 

"... W- what if they're scared of me? What if they don't want me around anymore?"

Vampire held her close.

"It's okay, I know you're scared, I know you don't like feeding off others,"  
He felt Alchemist letting out a little whimper, holding her brother tighter.  
"It's okay, I'll explain to them okay? They aren't going to hate you,"

She nodded.

"Okay, go to bed, I'll bring you something to eat tomorrow,"

She nodded again, getting up with her brother, walking away.

Vampire shook his head, and left her room, looking at Lilac and Yogurt, who had been listening.

"She wants to be alone right now, I can answer your questions,"


	18. Raspberry siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> og request from Wattpad

"HEY? MOUSSE?"

Raspberry Mousse looked up from his book, watching as Raspberry Palmier also looked up.

"... YES, INK?"

"HAVE YOU SEEN MY NOTEBOOK?!"

"..."

They looked at each other, as Mousse slowly put the notebook next to him and gave Palmier a 'don't' expression.

"DOWN HERE,"

Raspberry Ink skipped down the staircase, running over to grab their notebook, and taking a step back, giving their older siblings a suspicious look.

"..."

"We didn't read it, don't worry,"

"Good!"

They turned around and walked back to their room. Palmier leaned over, giving Mousse a look.

"Crush is getting worse, but nothing we can use against them without them backfiring,"

"Dammit,"


	19. Untitled part 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sov is the sword and they are an asshole

'Heyyyyyy'

Dark Choco took another swig of whatever the fuck Yam had given him, ignoring the faint voice in the back of his head. If he could see their spiritual form, he could imagine them laying out on the table.

'Daaaarrrk, I know you can hear me,'

He glanced up at Yam and Milk before back at the drink, it might be apple juice and whiskey? Maybe vodka, something clear or juice colored that Milk wouldn't be able to tell was in it.

'Ah, ignoring me, huh? That's fair, that's fair,'

He finished off the drink and berried his face in his arms, hearing Milk fiddling with the fake leg that weird doughnut ball fairy had 'nicely' given him. He quietly mumbled something along the lines of 'shut up' to the voice, and they just gasped.

'Why! So rude of you! I'm just trying to have a nice conversation to the only cookie that can hear me while I'm locked in this thing!!'

He groaned and looked up.

"What's got you so grumpy?"

"Sov wants a nightlight,"

'Wh- HEY! NO, I DON'T!'

"Well too bad for them then,"

Milk huffed and left, and Yam quickly refilled Dark's cup with the alcoholic concoction before he came back in.

Sov fell quiet, but Dark knew they would pick up their whining once the sunset and whatever light that filtered through the cracks of the cabinet teetered out. 

'... okay maybe I want a candle but c'mon! Is it that bad to want something?!'

Yam put back the alcohol and Milk locked the alcohol cabinet up, before crossing his arms. As Dark rested his hands in his face, shaking his head.

He knew Sov was scared of the dark, even if they would never admit it, he knew they wouldn't stop asking for something to light up the cabinet, they were both stubborn, a spirit, and locked in the cabinet, they had all the time in the world. 

Dark supposed he was lucky they stopped trying to break out of the cabinet while he was trying to sleep, now he just had to deal with an annoying voice that no amount of covering his ears could muffle.

Oh well, at least they didn't hurt him physically, so he had that going for him.


	20. untitled part 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka thonking about Sov and their past

Sov blinked and rubbed their- well- Dark Choco's- head, blinking a little bit before getting up. Why did he just put them in control? Isn't he with Milk and Yam?

They looked up and fell still.

An old mural, the cookie on it was holding that damned sword (Probably what made him go) 

All they could do was stare, a couple of flashes of something that could be called a memory filled their mind. Before they slowly turned away. 

That was in the past; what they had before they got trapped in the sword was gone.

Well, maybe someone remained, but they knew there was no way he would ever want to see them again. Not if he knew what they had become.

They heard Milk and Yam enter the room, they heard Milk make a shield out of reflex, they didn't fight, they made a point to throw the sword- well- themself against a wall, before going over to retrieve it.

"... Who are those three?"

Yam, clearly trying to calm the tension, pointed at another mural, still them, but with the other two as well. Sov stared at it before walking over.

"... Warrior, Marshmallow Crème, and Strawberry Jam,"

Saying his name, her name, and their own name even after so long. It felt wrong to say it in any other order, even if they had to point at who was who in the process.

"... How do you know their names?"

They fell silent again, rubbing their head; this was so many memories flooding their brain.

"..."

Milk had lowered his defenses; he was obviously curious about how they knew; he could feel that Helmet nudging their leg, whimpering. They bent down and held the Helmet like a cat.

"... only one of those three got out okay, let's just leave it at that,"

They turned around and walked away, they didn't want to be here, but they knew that Dark wasn't going to come out willingly.

"I'm going to wait outside; you can look around all you want,"

"... Why?"

"Because I don't want to be here,"


	21. Untitled part 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What? Sov's in this   
> Requested by Cinawolf

"Heyyyy~!"

Sov looked up, Dark just went to bed, so they were drinking whatever he had ordered.

"... Dark's asleep right now,"

"Ahhhh that's finnneeee,"

Vampire plopped next to Sov, taking a swig out of his wine cup.

"Sooo, how are you?"

Sov shrugged.

"Dark's using me to hide from reality again, so I get to drink alcohol, so that's nice,"

"Hahaaa,"

Silence, before Vampire looked up, Sov was blinking.

"... He's waking back up,"

"Okaayyyyy,"

Sov's eyes closed, and Dark Choco's eyes opened.

"Wellll, that was a quick naaap, hmmm?"

Dark stayed quiet, sipping his drink, Vampire nodded and chugged some of his drink.

"..."

"... What's wrong?"

A loud bang from somewhere in the bar caused Dark to flinch visibly, and Vampire slowly reached up, pulling the drink away from him, dropping some coins.

"Here- c'mon let's go,"

He guided Dark out of the bar, and too somewhere quiet.

Dark's hands dug into Vampire's shoulders; he made Dark sit down and rubbed his back a little bit.

"Are you okay?"

"Loud..."

He grabbed Dark Choco's face and made him look into his eyes.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm right here,"

"I want to go home..."

He got pulled into a tight hug, Dark lightly whimpering into the crook of his neck.

"I know, I know you do,"

He played with Dark's hair a little bit, allowing the other cookie to start crying.

"It's okay Dark... I can stay here as long as you need, just let it out..."

"Thank you..."

Vampire just nodded, letting the other cookie let out the emotions he had been holding onto out.


	22. they boys vibe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bushfire and Caramel Protein Shake are fusions :)

"H- Hey um- Caramel?"

The Vigilante glanced up from his book, and towards the nervous cookie, whose cactus was currently on fire in the background.

"Yeah- oh- shit, are you okay?"

Caramel dropped his book and scurried over to Bushfire, placing a hand on his forehead. Bushfire giggled a little bit.

"Y- yeah- I um- r- ran into Dream Dragon-"

"Oh, jeez! You're not hurt, are you?"

"N- no- no she just insulted me,"

Bushfire got pulled into a hug.

"I don't get what's up with him! They don't have any reason to be so mean! You're like- the cu- er- coolest!"

'Smooth,' He thought.

Bushfire giggled a little bit, snuggling into the hug a bit.

"Th- thanks,"

"Mhm!"


	23. sammich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> be nice to food workers, be like gumball, be polite

Sandwich Cookie sat at the cash register, the last customer was here almost an hour ago, but if she got told to go home now, she would have to go back to school (How her parents hadn't found out about her skipping is beyond her)

Luckily the door opened, and three kids walked in, Gumball, Squid Ink, and Space Doughnut; Gumball quietly grabbed a menu and handed it to Doughnut.

"We have- have to translate for them, so uh- one sec!"

"That's alright, take your time,"

Gumball listened to Doughnut as they pointed at the menu; after a bit, he walked over and pulled out a small wallet.

"Okay, uh- a Bagel sandwich with lettuce, tomato, and red peppers- Squidy, what did you want?"

"Bread..."

"Uh... a bread... sandwich, and a BLT,"

Sandwich wrote down the order and nodded.

"Okay! That'll be 100 coins!"

Gumball handed over the money and nodded.

"You three can wait over there; I'll bring your food to you!"

"Okay! Thank you, miss!"


	24. The preformer and the guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pawn Chess Cookie is my friends oc :))

"I'm simply going to try to figure out the performer's schedule! Nothing more!"

He was lying straight through his teeth, but the King and Queen Chess Cookies seemed to accept that excuse. That was good, if they knew why he kept going back to the Speakeasy- well- he didn't want to think what they would do.

He quickly made his way back to The Speakeasy once again, knocking on the door, watching a pair of golden eyes.

"Um- Poker!"

The door opened, and the doorman chuckled.

"Pawn you don't have to say the code word, I know it's you,"

"Well, s- still!"

The doorman chuckled and sat back at his seat, motioning the cookie to come on.

"Well, the singers are gonna start any second now, better get situated.

Pawn nodded and quickly scurried to a seat as the Speakeasy went dark, the sound of a saxophone filled the air. Pawn stared up at the stage as the performers went up, snapping their fingers to make a tune. The stage lit up, and the performers became visible, his eyes landed on the fourth one. Her hair was pulled into a side ponytail by a diamond-shaped hair tie, and her eyes were yellow.

His body relaxed from how nervous he had been coming here as he watched her. He heard the saxophone stop as the player was yanked onto his feet by one of the performers- Club Card Cookie- that was her name. He only glanced at her for a moment before looking back to the fourth, not looking away until the performance was finished, and they left the stage.

".... hhh..."

He buried his face into his arms, face bright red.

"... I'm going to get in so much trouble if they ever find out why I really come here..."


	25. *title here*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk

Moonlight stood silently at a balcony, staring down at the beach under the veil she wore, watching the strange Fae that had appeared at the tower in the distance. She glanced up, Moonlight fiddled with her veil, thinking. The Fae slowly looked up at her; they stared at each other.

Moonlight hesitantly raised her hand, and gave a shaky wave, after a few moments, the Fae waved back. They both stood still for a second before Moonlight was called away by one of the wizards.

The Fae very rarely went out to the beach. She must have preferred to stay inside of her tower. The strange fish child she seemed to have acquired, however, did come out regularly. It would just watch the sunrise or set.

If she could leave The City of Wizards to see if the Fae was okay, she would.

But for now, she would have to wait until the Wizards arrogance destroyed them, however long that would take.


	26. You idiot!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brain makes me thonk

"Ugh- Yammy?"

"Oh, my gods- Milk, you fucking idiot! I thought you died!"

"Oh- haha- oops!"

"Opps- OOPS?!"  
Yam closed his eyes tight and let out an annoyed sigh, grabbing Milk's hand, sighing.

"I- I thought I lost you, you idiot..."

Milk stared at his hand, before slowly looking up to Yam, who wasn't looking at him, then glanced back to his hand. He hesitantly attempted to lean up, feeling the sharp jolt of pain from the gash on his side. He looked at Yam, who looked at him, he was guarded.

"Yammy, what's wrong?"

"... I don't want to lose you,"

He closed his eyes tight, letting out a deep breath.

"I... I love you, Milk, I don't want to lose you..."

Silence, Yam was holding his breath, Milk slowly reached his free hand up and placed a hand behind Yam's head. Quickly pulling him in, their lips collided for a few moments before Milk moved his hand away, Yam pulled away a few moments later.

Milk coughed, covering his mouth, looking away.

"I- uh-"

"I um- l- like y- you too- I- I uh- I'll try to be more careful-"


	27. Heart thudding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble from discord that I liked

Red Pepper had agreed to go to this place just so Ninja had someone who wouldn't ask about him wearing his mask. He hadn't planned to get his ass whopped by a cookie who had been eating a dumpling. Or to be helped by another cookie, who was apparently her brother.

"Yeah uh- Peach forgets how strong she is a lot,"

"I'm not that strong!"

"You broke my arm last month on accident,"

"Well, YOU grabbed the last dumpling!"

The cookie let out a frustrated sigh, Pepper managed to tear his gaze away before he noticed he was staring.

"ANYWAYS. You're here with Ninja Cookie, right?"

"Uh- yeah he uh- asked me to come with him,"

His fingers were careful as he wrapped up his injury, Pepper hated that he could feel his heart starting to thud a bit in his chest.

"... my names Plum Cookie, that's Peach Cookie,"

"O- oh uh- Red Pepper Cookie,"  
\----  
"Hello Red, I assume you met Peach and Plum?"

"Uh- yeah- Peach threw me into a wall,"

"Of course she did, you aren't hurt, are you?"

Pepper felt his heart thudding in his chest again, ah, well, at least this time, he expected it as Ninja placed a hand against the injury.

"I'm uh- I- I'm fine, Plum Cookie patched me up,"


	28. Crimes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by RunningInThe90s

"So what did you two do today?"

"Crimes!"

"Vandalism!"

Cherry Blossom let out a cough and covered her mouth, blinking before turning her head to stare at the two kids, who looked very proud of themselves.

"You uh- want to explain that?"

"No!"

"Nope!"

Gumball and Cherry glanced at each other before Gumball coughed.

"We uh, broke into a bullies backyard and drew smiley faces on their fence,"

"..."

Cherry Blossom let out a quiet sigh before reaching out and placing a hand on both of the kid's heads.

"How about we, don't, resort to crimes to solve our problems,"

"Sis,"

She crossed her arms and stared at her sister, who just slowly nodded.

"We'll give the next bully a stern talking too,"

"Without weapons?"

"No promises! Bye, sis, thanks for the snacks! Come on, Gumball!"

"Coming!"


	29. Bad dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bright is awoken by her brother (again)

"AHH!"

Bright woke up at the sound of her brothers scared scream, watching him scurry off the ground they had been sleeping on, and running off to a tree, coughing, shaking.

"..."

She stood up and followed him, staring nervously. This wasn't his first nightmare, and to be honest, she knew deep down, it wouldn't be his last.

"Brave?"

He looked over, he was shaking really badly, obviously scared.

"What was it about this time?"

"... D- Dozer,"

She had never met Dozer, she only knew about him from Brave. But she knew he meant a lot to her brother.

"Come here, tell me what happened,"

The nightmare was similar to the others, running from the witch, Dozer tripping and telling him to leave, to get out.

"But uh- th- this time when I- I found Berry- she was uh- n- not moving and- and-"

He started crying again, Bright hugged him, patting his head.

"Shh, I know, I know, just breath,"

He sniffled before pulling away from her, wiping away his tears.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up again,"

"It's okay, we should probably go back to bed, Berry said the next part of the journey to this 'Cookie Kingdom' looks like a long one from the map she found,"

"Yeah- yeah, night Sis,"

"Night bro,"

And they went back to bed, Bright knew he would wake her again the next night, or the night after that. It would be a long time before he was ready to talk about Dozer past the few mentions of the boy's fate. But she was okay with that, she could tell it was just the nightmares if it started to hurt her brother's mental health- well, that would be another situation altogether.


	30. Vibrates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stupid one shot

"No! No, Dino, you fucking fool you don't get it!"

"I get it just fine CC! You're being weird!"

"It's not weird! It's genius!"

"YOU CAN PUT IT IN ANY CUP!"

"FUCK YOU!"

Dino stuck out his tongue as Cotton Candy grabbed her bag, and pulled Dino off Ananas lap.

"We are going to the Ice-cream Pawlor and settling this!"

"OH YEAH BRING IN A MINIMUM WAGE EMPLOYEE WHY DONT YOU!"

"FUCK YOU!"

Rollcake popped his head up from behind the couch.

"TELL HIM I SAID HI!"

"DUELY NOTED!"

They stormed out of the house, Ananas glanced over to Rollcake, who slowly went back behind the couch.

"... What were they arguing about?"

"Alcohol in coffee cups,"

".... Ah, of course,"


	31. Local fisherman adopts a squid

Salt opened his eyes at the sound of something just outside his ship's cabin, he slowly rolled over and grabbed his harpoon, forcing himself out of bed. He let out a low groan as he cracked his back and stood up, shaking his head a bit as he slowly pushed open the door.

"Whose there? Pirate, you better not be stealing my fish again-"

He stopped at the sight before him.

"Ah?"

The small creature was hiding behind a barrel, a small trail of ink showed that they had climbed onto the ship. He put his harpoon down and bent down, staring at the creature.

"Hey, hey, don't worry, are you okay?"

"Hungry...."

"Hungry- ah- do you want some fish? I can cook some up for you,"

They stared, slowly sulking out from behind the barrel, inching towards the fisherman.

"Please..."

"Okay, come here, you can wait inside, it's warm in the cabin,"

A faint nod, an inky tentacle grabbed hold of Salts' leg, before they slowly slinked into the cabin. Salt let out a low chuckle before grabbing some fish to cook up, glancing off to the still sea. He let out a soft sigh, the company was nice, especially company that wasn't Pirate.


	32. Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that is Wind Archer but like, feel free to pretend like he's whoever if you want

Kiwi opened his eyes. Sight adjusting to the dark, feeling the other in the bed shifting and turning. He let out a soft sigh and turned around, placing a hand on the others' cheek, and he fell still.

"You okay?"

"... no..."

He shifted, pulling the other to his chest; he was tense and shaking.

"Nightmare?"

"Yeah..."

He pressed an ear against Kiwi's chest, listening to his heartbeat, eyes shutting tight.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No..."

"That's alright darling; you don't have to,"

The other cuddled next to him more, trying to position himself to be able to listen to Kiwi's heartbeat as he drifted back to sleep.

"Have good dreams darling,"

A muffled 'you too' was what he got in response before the other started to snore, and Kiwi fell back asleep.


	33. Local fisherman teaches a Squid how to fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> feat Captain Ice and Pirate

"Okay, and then you throw it into the water at the fish- yeah like that,"

Despite having no actual arms, Squid Ink was showing to be a very good fisher... squid? Salt didn't really know what to call the kid. All he knew was they kept Pirate from coming to his ship, which was a plus.

Speaking pf Pirate.

"Ahoy matey! And the uh- Squid,"

"Pirate- what are you- whose ship is that?"

"An old lass that kidnapped me,"

"Ah shut it, you're older than me,"

"Ahn Salt's older than both of us, your point?"

The other cookie let out a sigh, leaning against the edge of the ship and watching as Squid Ink pulled the fishing spear out of the water.

"No fish,"

"Doesn't always work, you'll get one,"

"Gonna keep trying,"

"You do that,"

They dragged themself to another part of the ship and chucked the spear into the water. Salt watched amused as Pirate was tossed onto his ship, the other cookie jumping down to join him, reaching out her hand.

"Captain Ice Cookie, pleased to meet you,"

He shook her hand, nodding.

"Salt Cookie,"

A splash in the water signified that Squid Ink had fallen off the boat, Salt grabbed a rope and tossed it into the water, hauling the kid back onto the ship and patting their head.

"Falling into the water is a strategy,"

"Yay!"

They proceeded to launch themself back into the water, and Salt sighed.

"They wanted to catch dinner for tonight, if you two want to stay just know it uh, might take a bit,"

"The crew's trying to fix a leak we found in the engine anyways, we have all day,"

"YOU have all day, once me crew figures out how to get me away from yee I will be making me exit,"

"A day without you bothering me? Gods I never though that would be possible!"

"Oh shut ye trap Salt,"


	34. Boba Tea Isles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oc time also Pitaya and Ananas are there

Ananas and Pitaya had been planning on avoiding each other for the entire week (as per usual), BUT Ivory had another idea altogether, so here they were. Some islands in the middle of the ocean.

"So, is this the place?"

"Sssemsss like it,"

"Ugh, alright- what was this place called again?"

"Boba Tea Isles, apparently there's a dragon here, but Ivory ah... wasn't helpful, they said we would know when we saw him,"

"Well, that's ominous,"

"It's Ivory, of course, they were ominous,"

The two dragons landed on the beach, taking a look around. The island seemed normal, they could both see a village in the distance, but other than that-

"Halt!"

They both proceeded to spin around and come face to face with a cookie, holding a Boomerang, pointing it at them.

"Who are you? Both of you!"

Ananas took a step behind Pitaya, pushing the dragon forward a bit. Pitaya coughed.

"I am Pitaya Dragon Cookie, and this petty little shit is Ananassss Dragon Cookie,"

The Cookie looked at the two for a moment longer, before putting the Boomerang down.

"... Dragons?"

"Yesss,"

A soft huff came from the Cookie as she darted to the other side of them, knocking down another cookie they hadn't noticed sneaking upon them.

"I'm Choco Boba Tea Cookie, and this little shit needs to behave,"

"ANARCHY!"

Silence for a moment, before Choco let the Cookie down, dusting off her hands as the other stood up. Bouncing on his feet, grinning, and a very dragon tail wagging back and forth.

"Hi! I'm Bubble Tea Dragon Cookie! I heard you say your names to Choco, so you don't have to introduce yourselves to me! Your names are really cool by the way aren't they fruit in another language?! That's so cool! Oh yeah don't mind the weird looking trees I like to eat tree bark they're just missing a lot of tree bark cause I ate it all! Anyway what are you doing here? People don't come here anymore unless they want to attack my village! That's not a good idea if that's why you two are here by the way I'll beat the shit out of you! As a dragon obviously cause I can turn into a dragon! What are your powers?! I bet your powers are really coo-"

"BUBBLE!"

Bubble Tea jolted out of his questions, looking at Choco, who had her arms crossed, letting out a sigh.

"Sorry, he uh- gets excited, about everything,"

Bubble Tea ran off, yelling loudly more questions as he did so.

"... He protects your village?"

"He can be threatening if he wants to be, I swear,"


	35. The Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not as focused on the dragon himself but that's just how he is

"Alrrrright, we went to the Boba Tea Isles, Ivory is still trying to convince that Blue and Green Dragon duo to stay put- where arrrre we having to go now?"

"... Beehive,"

"... I'm- sorrrry- a what?"

"A beehive, that thing right down there,"

"... Oh,"

Ananas landed on the edge of a field, Pitaya hopping off their back as they transformed back into a cookie.

"So uh- is this one an idiot too or-"

"Bubble Tea Dragon wasn't an idiot he wassss jusst... like that,"

"He eats, Tree Bark,"

"Shut up,"

Ananas shrugged a bit as they kept watching, a few honeybees entered and exited the hive.

"I feel unsafe,"

"Coward,"

They weren't paying attention to the two that stood behind them. One shaking and splattering off some glowing liquid onto the ground, the other holding the glowing one still. They both jolted when the calmer one spoke.

"Well, given who protects that hive, I would hardly call it cowardly to be scared,"

"Yeah! He's like- super mean! He could kick your asses!"

They stared, before glancing at each other, and then back at them.

"Ah- my apologies, we didn't mean to sneak up,"

"Yes I did!"

"Be quiet dear,"

"Alright,"

Pitaya shoved Ananas closer before the other one could duck behind him again, Ananas let out an annoyed huff. Crossing their arms.

"I'm Ananas Dragon Cookie, this is Pitaya Dragon Cookie,"

"Hi! I'm Glowstick Cookie! This is Black Widow Cookie!"

He motioned behind the two, causing them to look behind them to find yet another cookie.

"And that's Yellow Jacket Dragon Cookie! He's an asshole!"

The Cookie didn't say anything, just glared before flapping his wings and leaving.

"He also doesn't like people, minus Black Widow,"

"Runs in my family,"


	36. Headcanon Requests

LOOSES. MY. SHIT

Headcanons can be family, ship, or just one character

No ship headcanons for the kid cookies, including Mala Sauce, Tiger Lily, Mango, Sandwich, and Hero (Also Rollcake and Sorbet Shark)

I hc Princess, Dark Choco, and Pink Choco as Aro, so ships requested with them will be platonic.

No Advenberry


	37. Headcanons - Peppermint and Sorbet Shark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by FangirlofPower
> 
> https://cg-cookierun.tumblr.com/post/621774018155053056/peppermints-pet-in-cg-is-a-crab-still-has-the  
> Sorbet shark has some scales, eye slits, and a littol tooth

Peppermint:

~ It/its Agendered

~ A merperson, how? Magic

~ Can summon its whale and dolphins friends by singing

~ Its plushie turns into a real fish while underwater

~ The crab is the leader of the crab raves, that happen at random around Peppy, and the raves cannot be stopped

~ It doesn't go out of its way to interact with others, unless there's fish involved, then it will

~ Will try at least once to befriend any ocean cookie

~ Doesn't remember how it became a merperson but it knows it wasn't always one

~ Herb is its big brother :)

Sorbet Shark:

~ They/them Agendered

~ They have that pink ribbon as a cookie cause none of the clothes they wear fit because of how small they are

~ They can only make out shapes, so they don't know what anyone looks like

~ They always seem to have water in their ears and they don't know why

~ Pirate gives them apple juice instead of booze because someone on this ship needs to be sober

~ Is the cookie who can't speak a good choice for that role? Absolutely not but they don't care, apple juice is tasty

~They wiggle when happy


	38. Headcanons - Rasprose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Pont_the_yt_gem

~ Due to Raspberry's total lack of experience in... a lot of things, they take it pretty slow at first

~ Raspberry was actually the one who made the first move!

~ Sed move was grabbing her hand and confessing everything

~ The dancers won't stop teasing Rose about that

~Rose didn't actually notice how much she had started to like about Raspberry until he confessed

~ 'hey I luv you and-' (Rose, internally) ".... ohhhhhhhh"

~ Raspberry is shit at dancing, but he's trying and thats what counts

~No one in Raspberries family knows about Rose (Minus /someone/ but I don't think that's relevant rn)

~ The (other) Royal Guards know, and now Ras;berry can join in on the teasing for Knight and no I won't explain what that means

~ Rose will sometimes steal RAspberry in the middle of training to drag him to town square just to buy lunch

~ Also remeber when Raspberry got Empanadas at the Panda shop? Those were for Rose, they ate them together


	39. Salt and the sea monster he fished up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

Salt had fished up Squid Ink on accident, the the.. well, squid had chossen to not leave (Also keeps stealing his hairbands, but that's not the point) So his counter of fishing up baby sea monsters wasn't at 0.

That being said, it probably shouldn't be at 2, now. But alas, here he was.

He wasn't planning on this one staying for any longer than needed (Her struggle against Squid Ink trying to free her from Salt's hook hurt her... arm?) Just enough for her to be able to swim properly again.

Hopefully, when that happened, the other sea monster keeping his ship hostage would let go.

The two monsters did look similar (Blue and glowey and like giant leeches)

Well, leeches didn't have arms, nor did they scream.

"Alright- alright yes I hear you, can you show me your arm? Come on, the sooner you let me help you the sooner I can let you go, alright?"

"Hhhahhhh,"

He sighed and glanced over to Squid Ink, who was growling at the Leech (Giant Squid thing, he figured) 

"Alright- thank you- ... I uh... do you have a name I could call you?"

".... In, there,"

He looked at the barrel that Squid Ink was sitting on.

"Squidy, what's in there?"

They peaked into the barrel before dropping the lid again, and going back to being grumpy.

"Bait."

"Bait.... is your name Bait?"

"Yes,"

Salt nodded and stood up, wiping off his hands.

"Alright, I'm gonna go drop some food to uh... your..."

"Dad."

"Yeah, then we'll try to check your arm again,"

"No,"


	40. The Wish Granter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Grabs the Blue Dragon* Mine until we get canon info

A small creature made their way into the empty darkness of the oceans Abyss, sneaking pass sea monsters awake and not. They only had one thing they wanted to get too, the wish granter, The Blue Dragon.

The shark twisted their tail around another corner- they knew the dragon was down here, hidden away at the bottom of the ocean. But they didn't even know what it looked like. Was it covered in seaweed? Did it blend in with the rocks???

They didn't know, but they would find it!

They passed by a sleeping kraken, the one who lost one of its tentacle fighting that Pirate Cookie (And whose Squidling was washed away by an ocean current) They hovered for a moment, before moving on when it started to stir. No need to make a kraken feel territorial.

They found what looked like a little house in a crevice- The Blue Dragon could shift its form to a cookie couldn't it?

They took the chance and knocked on the door, nothing for a moment, before the door was creaked open. A voice slipped out.

"A wisher?"

They stammered, tentacles? Maybe it took the shape of a squid to blend in better.

"Y- yes,"

The door slid open further and The Blue Dragon stood in front of the shark, the tentacles retreated into the shape of legs. It let them in.

"Sit, sit, rest your fins,"

They did, they were tired.

"Such a brave feat for someone of your stature, you could have just called a pun me,"

"Well- I could make the trip-"

"No need to explain yourself, its nice to have company, I've not had any since I made my home in these depths, you see,"

They nodded, The Blue Dragon twisted again, grabbing a small fruit off of its horns.

"Although you do wish something of me, if I may, what is it?"

"I- I-"

No need to loose their words now, they came all the way down here.

"I want- I want to be a cookie,"

"Want?"

"Y- yes!"

Their stomach twisted as The Blue Dragon grinned, twisting its body further and getting close to the Shark, that was a lot of teeth.

"Why, if things worked that way, you might be able to will yourself a pair of legs,"

It retreated again, and the shark let out a puff of water.

"Now, turn a shark into a coo- oh! Would you like to be able to turn back into a shark whenever you please?"

"... Uh... yeah, sure,"

"Alright, lets see,"

It went back to looked through the small house, the shark started to look around, taking in the surroundings. Egg shell, witches books, wizard books- this Dragon really had a wide selection of books.

"Let's seeee- AH!"

A pink ribbon got shoved in the sharks face, causing them to jolt back to focus, The Blue Dragon had a big grin on its face as it twisted the ribbon around the sharks waist.

"There we go! Step out of water and you'll be a cookie- ah- although I should warn you,"

The shark played with the fabric, giving a confused stare to the Dragon.

"I don't believe your voice will function as it does underwater, with enough practice you should be able too, but, be prepared for bubbles,"

"That's alright! Ah- thank you! Thank you so much!"

They felt the dragon jolt when they dove in for a hug, they quickly retreated and coughed a bit.

"S- sorry-"

"Ah- ahaha, its alright, little one- Although if you wish to get back to the surface before the injured Kraken awakes I would recommend you get leaving soon- just remember, keep practicing, you'll be able to talk eventually,"

"Alright! Thank you again! Goodbye!"

"You as well, I hope you make it!"

"Me too!"


	41. Dragon talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grabs Violet: Babye gremlin, gremlin babye

"Alright, this is the fith time I've been summoned today VIOLET! THIS BETTER BE IMPORTANT!"

The Violet dragons response to their annoyed dragon friend was to grin and plop down on the edge of the beach.

"I know you don't like talking to others, but Ivorys a lazy heck and someone has to keep you updated!"

"... On what?"

"Ananas and Pitaya,"

"...."

"Gold and Red,"

"/Ahhhh/"

Violet tapped their chin, tail swaying a bit.

"Yeah, I've been thinking of a name I could have, but I don't have any ideas- but this isn't about me!"

Blue sat on a rock next to Violet, shifting into its cookie form, tail dropping into the water.

"Your tail is super long-"

"Violet- Ananas and Pitaya,"

"OH! RIGHT!"

Violet stood up for a moment, walked in a circle, and sat back down.

"Let's see, I know Ananas made like, one cookie friend, they also found a pet! It uh.... mostly hangs around to try to sit on their head,"

Blue let out a snicker, covering its mouth to hide that (Although Violets grin made it clear they noticed) 

"Sounds about as predictable for Ananas, what about Pitaya?"

"Pitaya got his ass kicked!"

Blue let out a snort and covered their mouth, snickering loudly, not even bothering to hide it this time. Violet beemed at making the other dragon smile, before they walked in another circle.

"Yeah, he got into a fight with some 16 year old and lost a chunk of his tail, it was like... 6 years ago, he really didn't want us too know- Also he's grumpy and is stuck as a cookie,"

"Hmm, suitable, his dragon form is to big anyways,"

"It's like- massive,"

The two dragons snickered again as Violet smacked their tail against the beach, sighing a bit.

"... I miss you guys sometimes,"

"Hm?"

"Pitaya hides away in The Dragons Valley, Ananas hides in their cave whenever they see me coming, Ivory won't let me know where they live, and you hide in the ocean. You don't even come up sometimes when I try to summon you,"

"... Things could have gone different, but I think me isolating myself wasn't really that surprising,"

"Yeah, you hung around me to avoid being talked too,"

Some more laughter as Violet smacked their tail again.

"I think sometime we should hunt down Ivory so they can help us track down Pitaya and Ananas,"

"And do what?"

"... Hang out, I guess, catch up? It's been a while, I don't think Ananas even knows I figured out my cookie form,"

"Well, I'll need a few days to prepare myself to deal with the others again, but I'll be sure to tell you when I'm ready,"

Violet jumped up into the air, flapping their wings excitedly.

"REALLY?! You mean it Blue?!?!?!?!"

"Of course, Violet, you're my friend, aren't you?"

Violet beamed even more as they wiggled in place.

"I know you don't like being touched so I'm trying hard not to hug you right now! Thank you!!!"

The Blue Dragon smiled, its tail splashing Violet with water as it stood.

"It was nice to chat, summon me in a week and we'll talk, alright?"

"Okay! BYE! YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND!"


	42. Child Cookies (HC and Canon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also uh... /Those six/
> 
> This is mostly for my own reference and for anyone who didn't know :)

Also uh... /Those six/

This is mostly for my own reference and for anyone who didn't know :)

Canon:

Gingerbrave

Gingerbright

Skater

Strawberry

Angel

Soda

Devil

Cherry

Gumball

Snow Sugar

Wizard

Pancake

Cream Puff

Peppermint

Mustard

Moon Rabbit 

Grapefruit

Walnut

Firecracker

Chestnut

Pudding

Apple

Squid Ink

Choco Chess 

HC:

Mala Sauce

Tiger Lily

Fig

Zombie

Popping Candy

.... /Those Six/

Rollcake

Mango

Sorbet Shark

Sandwich

Hero

Artichoke


	43. Fickle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death is my friends oc

Such a fickle concept, life and death, for there to be life, there has to be death, and vice versa.

She stared at the book, hearing Death giggle at the drawings of 'them'- Death was a skeleton, Life was some angel. She imagined she would think it would be funny if she could laugh, Death grabbed the book from her hand and returned it to the bookshelf.

So many ideas of them, but no one was ever close. Life was about 10, Death was maybe 12. Death was also not a skeleton (She had a cloak and a scythe however, so she could give them that one) She had hair that was like dead leaves, her eyes where two shades of blue.

She could express her emotion so easily.

They were a bit closer with Life's depictions, she was by all terms, an angel. She had the wings at least. She had yellow hair that was lighter near the end, one darker portion was attached to a flower she wore. Frankly, excusing the flower in her hair and on her belt, she was all yellow. Eyes, wings, clothes. All yellow.

She could barely show her own emotions, if you excuse annoyance and anger.

The drawings always had them fighting. That upset Life the most.

She would never hurt her sister, frankly if Death wasn't there-

She chose not to think about what her powers would do.


	44. Trains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More ocs yay
> 
> His name is Pumpkin Pancake Cookie, Pumpcake for short
> 
> Choco Cupcake was made on the spot, her boss is a friends oc

Choco Cupcake was sent off to check out one of the back carts, there had been reports of a train hopper from other trains, and the boss was worried. Not like she could blame the old guy, most of the train hoppers were criminals (She was, of course, thinking of Chili Pepper Cookie when she thought that)

She hopped up onto the last train cart, armed with a flashlight and a taser, she doubted that would be enough to deal with any adult, but she wasn't about to argue with the boss. She was lucky enough him and his weird... parasite cult, had even hired her. ("It's not a cult they're just cheaper" "I don't know sir, this looks like a cult," That had been one of their first interactions, how on earth did she get this job?)

She shone the flashlight around- not really trying to spot anyone, she didn't want to deal with anyone right now. But of course, her flashlight just had to directly hit the huddled form of- of a little boy. She stared at him for a few moments before she put down the taser and moved closer, he was shivering- and fast asleep.

She sighed, that made taking him back to boss a lot easier, even if he might be freaked out when he woke up. That would be better than just dumping him out like they did all the others- this was a kid- he couldn't be that old. There was no way in hell she was just treating him like a criminal.

She had one of her coworkers help her up onto the main cart- where boss was. She stared him down until he turned, and saw the boy cradeled in his arms.

It was a frantic train ride that night, with the boy taking every yell or sudden touch as a prompt to make a run for it. Choco Cupcake was in charge of keeping him in place, which was easier said than done.

Luckily he was hungry, so she just bribed him with food.

Frankly if it wasn't for the fact that he got out while she was asleep, she would have given him to the security officer at the main station.

But he had slipped out, and the rumors spread to the other trains, and a cycle repeated once again.


	45. Who left this baby at my house???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by JadeNova7w7
> 
> Croissant is Walnuts sister in my au, use that info as you will

Bleu Cheese Cookie was typing away at their most recent novel, they would leave to do something- like pickpocket some poor cookie- or break into a house. But Lord Crumbles was sleeping in their hat, and they weren't about to move the cat. So they where working on their latest novel.

While writing, they heard a loud thump from outside, followed by a rapid knocking on the front door and- something crying. They stared to the door from the chair they were seated on, before standing up and taking a peak from the window. A girl was sitting at the stairs- although the moment she saw them, she was gone. Leaving a little bundle on their porch.

They stood still for a few moments, before pushing the front door open, and staring at the bundle.

Eight years ago they found a baby at their feet.

Eight years ago Bleu (Or Roguefort) Was only a low-level criminal, but, things change.

\------

"Walnut, would you like to tell me why you're covered in mud?"

Walnut looked at her muddied clothes, then at Bleu, then back at her clothes.

"... Would you believe me if I said I just saved the world?"

"On any given day? Probably, but now that you asked I won't,"

Walnut let out a soft giggle, rubbing the back of her head.

"Chestnut needed my help getting something from a tree and i slipped on the way down,"

Bleu let out a chuckle before reaching down and ruffling the kids head, motion her to go to the bathroom.

"I'll start on dinner, you go get cleaned up,"

"Okay parpar!"

And she was gone, leaving muddy footprints behind her.

\----

"Hmm, where could the little detective be?"

Ignoring the giggles coming from behind the curtain, Bleu ducked down to peer under the bed, before getting back up.

"Nope not down there- maybe she's in the closet?"

Still ignoring the giggling, they slid open the closet door, poking their head inside. They tapped their chin as they closed the closet, turning on their heels.

"Well, I guess there's only one place the little detective could possibly be,"

They paused for a moment, before dramatically flinging open the curtain, revealing Walnut sitting on the window seal, giggling happily. They picked up the child before spinning around in a circle, causing her to giggle more.

"Haha! There she is!"

"Here I am!"

Bleu carried her out of the bedroom, sighing a breath of relief (that they hid with their own laughs)

They need to hide their outfit somewhere else, they were lucky she didn't hide in the closet.

\---

"So you just, found me?"

"Mhm, someone left you at my door,"

"..."

Walnut took another sip of her drink, staring at the mirror next to her.

"Do you have any clue who left me there?"

"She looked about 16- maybe 15? She left as soon as she was there, so I couldn't tell you what she looked like,"

Walnut stared down at her drink, before standing up, and walking over to Bleu, who was sat on their chair. She put her drink down on their side table before climbing onto their lap and giving them a hug.

"That doesn't matter, you're still my par,"

"And you're still my little detective,"


	46. The Storm and the Waiter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Storm is a friends oc, the waiter (Gateau) is my oc

Dark Storm had gone into the diner to grab a bite to eat- turns out being on the run works up an appetite. He had gone in just for the food- but when his waiter walked over- he couldn't stop staring- freckled face, a scar on his lips- pretty brown eyes. He almost forgot what he was going to order- luckily he was able to get it out.

And when his food got there the gorgeous waiter only got more-so, someone in a booth near him started to act up. And the man- with almost no hesitation once the costumer started to threaten the chef, rushed and tackled him to the ground. The costumer left with the assistance of an angry looking piece of cake (Which was probably the waiters pet)

He walked back over, with a cup of lemonade.

"Sorry 'bout that, people seem to think that I'll stop tackling the rowdy ones, here,"

"O- oh I didn't-"

He winked- he winked and Storms heart near flew out of his body as he let out a whine.

"Don't worry about it, it's on the house,"

He looked at the cup, his tail flicked quickly at the sight of a piece of paper stuck to the cup, the waiter walked away again.

He had just gone in for some food- but now he had a date (Not that he was complaining)


	47. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love Croissant I'm so sorry my wiufe

Croissant stared at the mirror for the longest time, holding her clothes all in one arm, thinking.

The clothes fell to the ground and Croissant took a step back.

"Not gonna be like them... I should change clothes, keep things new"

She stared into her closet, she really needed to get new clothes- But going into town meant risking seeing /her/

She let out a breath and pulled one some random clothes, throwing her saftey googles somewhere on her bed, grabbing her jacket off the ground, before ducking out of her apartment. Making her way out of headquarters and into the town that resided just nearby. 

She stared up at the store- a clothes shop, no place better to get something new- to look different.

She stared at the selections, before looking over and looking at the workers, before making her way over. One of them looked up, smiling at her, waving.

"Hello Ma'am! How can I help you today?"

"I'm uh- looking for new clothes, I don't- really know where to start,"

He grinned and nodded, standing up, holding out his hand for a shake.

"Well no worries, I'll help! Do you have any clue what you're looking for?"

"Well- I'm a mechanic, so nothing to- loose, minus this,"

She held up her jacket, before tossing it back over her shoulder. The worker nodded, and dragged her off.

A few hours later, she had left the store, wearing new clothes, feeling at least a little better. It still wasn't much, but she didn't feel as dirty- when had she taken a shower last?

"It was a few weeks ago, Croissant"

And Timekeeper was there, she looked over her shoulder to them, they left as soon as they realized she noticed them. She shook her head and started her way back home- only to be stopped by a girl tugging on her arm.

"Excuse me- ma'am?"

She looked down to the girl, big brown eyes stared back up- she looked serious, Croissant smiled. It was nice to know she was doing well.

"Yeah?"

"Did you see any one wearing a stupid top hat pass by here?"

Croissant blinked- did she? She wasn't really paying attention-

"Oh yes! They went that way!"

Timekeeper again, pressing their arm against her shoulder, smiling at her.

"Oh! Thank you! Have a good day!"

"You as well!"

"Y- yeah,"

A few moments before she brushed off Timekeepers arm and kept walking, Timekeeper kept pace, humming.

"Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Nope!"

Croissant let out a loud sigh, before walking off in a random direction.

"You know, Croissant, you seem to be letting this affect you more than I thought,"

"..."

"And you reacted to her better than I thought you would, given what you saw,"

She stopped walking, and looked at Timekeeper, who was smiling. /Smiling/. She clenched her hands tightly, biting her lip. She slowly turned to face them, they stared back, so smug.

"Shut up, Timekeeper,"

"Ah, I hit a nerve I see~"

"Shut up. Timekeeper."

And they did, but they still wouldn't leave her alone as she walked aimlessly through the streets- she decided that she needed air, home could wait.

Her empty, lonely home could wait. Besides, she wanted to try out the food from the new cafe anyway. Some warm food sounded nice right now. And some tea, she felt like she's going to punch Timekeeper in their face, she needed some tea.

She, really, needed some tea.


	48. Would you be so kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> or: Dino knows how to play a guitar

The sound of a guitar being tuned had drawn them from judging the food in the kitchen, to looking into the living room. Where the blue haired Dino-lover was sitting on the ground, tuning a guitar. They didn't even know that he had it, but then again they had refused to enter any room but the living room and kitchen, so that shouldn't be to surprising.

Then he started to sing, and Ananas leaned against the doorway, he wouldn't mind them listening in. Probably, at least.

"I have a question, It might seem strange."

They both jolted when a cord of the guitar shot out out of tune, Dino swore under his breath and fiddled to fix it, before starting back up.

"How are your lungs? Are they in pain?"

This time, the guitar stayed in tune, Ananas let out a sigh they didn't know they were holding (Not because they would be disappointed he would have to pause again- no that would be stupid)

"'Cause mine are aching, Think I know why. I kinda like it, though. You wanna try?"

Then Dino, casted a glance of his stupid green eyes over his shoulder, and saw Ananas, visibly jolting and scurrying to his feet.

"Holy shit-"

"You invited me to sleep here,"

"Yeah I know I uh- Guess I thought you had left to go annoy Pitaya or somethin'"

"Pah, please as if I would waste my energy on him... I was judging the food in your cabinet,"

Dino let out a soft chuckle, putting the guitar down, rubbing the back of his head.

"Fair enough, Apple complains about it all the time- But then she eats normal bread and feels sick the rest of the day."

"And she still complains?"

"She's five, Ananas,"

Ananas huffed, looking back at the guitar, then at Dino.

"What were you singing? It uh- sounded nice- the song, I mean-"

"Chill, I wouldn't dare think you would /ever/ compliment me- It's uh- called 'Would You Be So Kind'"

Ananas nodded, tail thumping against the wall as their pride refused to let them ask one question that at the moment seemed more important then insulting Pitaya (And that was a very important task!)

"Do you /want/ me to keep singing it?"

"... Maybe,"

And he laughed, picking back up the guitar.

"If you say so,"


	49. Yin and Yang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from Mudkip4life
> 
> This is really short but my brain was empty VmV

Sugar and spice, and everything nice!

Well- at least that's what the ingredients for Yin and Yang Cookie where thought to be, after all, they're so nice! Or seem so, everyone who spends time around the two always seems to get pranked- or tripped. But they never see the twin sisters giggling when they aren't looking.

They work together so well, always getting their task done in a good time! They always have so much free time, that they seem to use to make crafts. Though they don't let anyone see the things they make.

Wolf in Sheep's Clothing, and all that.


	50. (Oh no, repeated)

Espresso put his drink down, staring in annoyance at the fox girl who was grinning at him.

"What do you want, Kumiho?"

"That white-haired cutie is staring at you,"

"White haired cutie..."

He glanced to the side- to see Madeleine watching him as he sipped on his drink, they made eye contact and Madeleine snapped his head away, taking a long sip.

"Hah- Madeleine? Don't make me laugh,"

"Well he is a cutie, and he /was/ staring at you,"

"..."

Espresso glanced back at Madeleine, who had continued to stare at the magic user. Espresso snapped his head back to Kumiho, feeling his face heat up. Taking a long, /long/ sip of his cup of coffee, his magic sparking a bit.

Kumiho just started to laugh.


	51. Untitled part 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this is part 51 but i have another wip so :P

Sov (Or Strawberry Jam Cookie, depending on who you asked) never really planned to be a slightly evil spirit haunting a for sure evil sword. But, that not being the plan aside, they /greatly/ enjoyed making fun of the cookies that couldn't hear them.

Even at Dark Choco's expense.

"Dark Choco Cookie, you have been staring at that wall for an hour- what are you doing?"

Pomegranate's voice cut through the silence that had formed after Sov had, for some reason, once against mentioned their opinion about Licorice. He looked up from the wall, letting out a loud sigh.

"Sov."

She tilted her head to the side, and he let out a long sigh, sliding down to the floor against the wall.

"They can't decide if they like making fun of Licorice, or like like him,"

"They're a ghost,"

"They're desperate,"

Pomegranate let out a small, very amused chuckle. Sov looked at her and took a breath in.

'Hey, hey Dark, hey Dark tell Pom that she's an asshole,'

Dark looked over his shoulder where the floating spirit was, before back to Pomegranate.

"Sov want's you too know that you're an asshole,"

'WHOO! THANK YOU!'

Dark Choco might find their pestering to be annoying, but they find amusement in each other.


	52. Kingdom shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have Brainrot  
> Life and Death also Licorice and the two himbos

Licorice had been invited to a small Cafe for what he had thought was just a cup of tea. But the green-haired guy- (Herb, he reminded himself) had, unknowingly, brought along his 'kids' (Licorice wasn't to sure what the twin girls were in consideration too Herb, but at least one of them had a similar type of hair to him)

The more hyper of the two was staring at him from the table next to him, she had a very big grin on her face. Her sister was also staring at him, with such intensity that he almost moved tables to be out of her eyesight.

At least, until the grinning one ran over to him, holding her sisters hand.

"Hi mister!"

She was wearing a white tshirt tucked into a pair of blue jeans, she had a hooded cloak on, with the hood down. Her hair was brown, and looking like dried out leaves. She had a yellow flower stuck in her hair as well.

He stared at her, taking a sip out of his cup.

"Hello?"

She hopped up into the chair on the other side of the table, smiling at him.

"I'm going to go talk with Madeleine,"

"Okay Sister!"

The other turned and walked over to Madeleine, who was sitting at a table with Espresso. The girl reached out her hand, offering it for a shake.

"I'm Death Cookie! Who are you?"

He took her hand- she had very cold hands.

"Licorice Cookie,"

Despite her, grim sounding name, and deathly looking appearance, she was a very bright and happy child. As opposed to her sister, who he assumed was named Life Cookie.

"My Daddy brought us to the café today because Rocksty is on a tour and Mr. Sparkling is talking to his ex,"

"Hmm, big family you got there,"

"I have like, 3 dads, and no moms, I do have a lot of grandma's tho! My daddy's, Rocksty, and Mr. Sparklings!"

"How many grandmas?"

A small pause before Death Responded.

"4 grandma's, 2 grandpas!"

She continued to talk to him- at least until Mushy came to the Cafe to drag him to one of the evil meetings. She waved bye the entire time.

\-----

Espresso had been about five more seconds away from dragging Madeleine over the table, but then a young girl approached them.

If he had to say, he'd say she looked like Sparkling Cookie- with her hair, anyway. She was wearing an oversized sweater and a long skirt. She had a blue flower stuck to her hair. Two wings stuck out of her back, they were currently folded against her back.

"Hello,"

Madeleine looked over at her, smiling more than enough for the two of them.

"Ah! Hello there, who might you be?"

"I'm Life Cookie, my sister is harassing the other emo, and father said I had to be nice while I'm here, so now I'm talking to you two,"

She nodded over to Licorice, Espresso let out a snort, looking at her.

"Do we have a choice in this?"

"No,"

She did take a small step away, but that was merely to grab another chair and drag it over, sitting with them. There was a few moments of silence before Madeleine spoke.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, why are you and your sister going around harassing patrons of the café?"

"Rockstar and Sparkling are busy at the moment, and Father said he just wanted to keep an eye on us after Death's ah.... incident........ So he brought us with him today."

She pulled a book out of the pockets she had in her skirt, flipping it open.

"Death is a social butterfly, so her harassing patrons is to be expected, I'm trying not to scare any poor fellow that my sister chooses to converse with,"

Espresso let out a snicker, glancing up to see Licorice leaving the Café, and seeing the other sister coming over to them. She has a big grin on her face.

"Sister!"

"Sister,"

She waved at Espresso and Madeleine, before turning around and going to the Cafe's bar, making conversation with some of the patrons there.

"..."

"Yes, I know, our personalities are unexpected, even our Father was surprised when he met us,"

Espresso let out a soft cough, rubbing the back of his head.

"Met?"

"We are the embodiment of Life and Death, we weren't exactly, birthed, more as our souls saw him and decided to model ourselves off his life,"

"Ah,"

"And no, I don't know why I resemble Sparkling so much,"


	53. False Prophet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ocs!!!!

The first time that Raspberry Tart Cookie had met the girl, it was when The Scarlet Mother brought him to the old garden she called home. A pun the Enchantresses request for assistance in gaining entrance. He had been a last resort when she insulted The Scarlet Mother without as much as a moment of hesitance.

"My dear son, I am afraid I have to request for you to attempt to talk the Rose down,"

"Of course, Mother, I shall try to gain entrance,"

He didn't even know why The Enchantress wanted to enter the garden, but that wasn't his place to ask. He approached the scowling girl, she was around his age, maybe older, one of her eyes was covered with a red and black rose, the other eye was exposed, it was a dark green. 

She looked him up and down, before locking eyes.

"What are you? Another False Prophet?"

He was taken aback, surely she didn't say such a thing to The Enchantress- Perhaps her life was needed for entrance.

"No, I am meerly one of The Scarlet Mothers children, she is a... friend, of The Enchantress,"

"The dark one who wishes to defile the garden,"

"Well, I don't know what her plans are, so I can't say whether those are her intentions or not,"

She crossed her arms, her hair was messy, it looked like she had cut it herself, without a mirror as a guide. 

"... Pardon me if this seems rude, but how long have you been here?"

She flinched, a finger grazing the flower fixed to her face.

"... Longer than I wish to say,"

She looked sad at that, eyes casting down.

"Is there.... anyone else in there?"

Another flinch, and she gritted her teeth, looking away from him.

"I made my choice to protect the garden, I will not sway because of a strangers pity,"

"I mean not for that to be my intention, but, loneliness is a harmful poison-"

"I said, I need not your pity, and unless you have any intentions then to mock me for my choice to stay here while the others left, then I must request you leave,"

He glanced back behind him, then back to her, reaching out a hand to shake.

"Would you feel at ease if I saw what The Enchantress wishes to do in the Garden?"

"... If you do not leave I won't hesitate to send Rootamin after you,"

He took the hint, and retreated.

But even later, while he was cleaning the younglings chambers, all he could think was a hurt look and a soft, sad voice coming from the girl. He knew he couldn't just leave her all alone like that.

His entrance wasn't going to be for anyone but her, he'd see too it.


	54. Untitled part 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sov sounds

'You can't help me'

"You can't help them,"

Sov was facing away from the three, Yam was holding back Milk, who looked about five seconds away from snapping someones neck.

"Why can't I?"

'I don't have anything left but being a spirit...'

"There's nothing left to save,"

Yam managed to pull Milk further from Dark, before looking up.

"Dark, please, just let us talk to them- Milk isn't gonna give this up unless he hears it from the source,"

A moment of silence, before Dark's body went rigid, a voice much lighter than the one that had been talking earlier came out of their mouth.

"You really don't know when to stop, do you?"

Sov stared at Milk, a weak smile crossing them, Milk's body went soft as Sov looked around, tapping the sword fastened around their belt.

"This is all I am now, nothing you might try will ever bring me back, you might as well give up,"

"... Why don't you want us to try?"

Sov looked back at him, head lolling to the side.

"Because I don't have anyone left for me, and I have no need to bring the past up to Fondant, he's had to have moved on from me and Crème by now,"

"..."

"So please, Milk, just let the dead rest,"


	55. Love is stored in the ?????????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no thoughts, only kisses

Anadino

Ananas stirred at the feeling of a kiss being pressed against their cheek, they turned to face him, he was staring down at them with those eyes. Green eyes that made them think of emeralds, soft and half closed.

"Ah- morning 'Nana!"

His fingers brushed their hair out of their face, they reached over and cupped his face in their hand, using their other arm to prop them up.

"Good morning,"

They leaned forward and pressed their lips against his forehead, before flopping back down into the bed and curling up once again. They snickered at the sound of his flustered laugh as he got up to go about his day.

~~

Bananacream

He hadn't realized how much being alone his entire life would affect him, but then she came in- stumbling into the Pond's fortress with an injured ankle like a shining beacon of light. She had shown him so many things- hugged him, held his hand.

The first time that she kissed him she had been half asleep, it was brief, pressed softly against the corner of his mouth. 

He could keep kissing her forever, he always awaited her return to the pond, she did have a job in the outside world. One that led to her being able to lift him off his feet.

Sweet Sugar Swan, he loved her so much, she was all that he wanted, he would give up the chance to leave the three-way paradise just to hold her one more day.

\--

Unister- Lobstercream? LOBSTERCORN????

Unicream had kissed them in a moment of confusion, but neither had pulled away- they thought that Lobster had tugged them closer, they tasted like sea water and something else (Lobster, Unicream had assumed). Neither had any clue what they were doing, but they didn't want it to stop.

But of course, at some point they had to separate, but Lobster still clung to them, they clung to eachother, taking comfort in the feeling of another's warmth against their body.


End file.
